Taken By Surprise
by CyrahX
Summary: Dick works at a club a few times a week, having the reputation of being the most handsome bartender. Jason and Roy want to know if those rumors are true and go for it, being more than surprised after one of them succeeds at his attempt to flirt. But it's hard to live your love life when you have a secret identity that needs to be hidden. Jason has never been Robin. Dick/Jay
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** **Hey guys!~ So this is my first fic ever and I'm really unsure about this! I hope you enjoy this story and if you're interested in me continuing it, please leave a little comment to let me know, okay? :3 Oh, and sorry for possible mistakes; English is not my mother tongue. So if you see any mistakes, feel free to leave a message or two!**

**Okay, enough already, enjoy the first chapter! ****=D**

* * *

"There. Do you see him?" Roy asked, taking a sip from his beer as he points at the bar behind Jason, "That's the bartender everyone's talkin' about."

"You mean, that's the bartender everyone's tryin' to lay," Jason replied with a smirk and turned around to take a look at the man.

"Oh shit."

"Told ya."

**oOo**

Roy was gone in an instant and Jason saw him sitting down on a barstool in front of said bartender, taking up a relaxed posture at first, then leaning in a little. Usually Roy was pretty good with people he wanted to have fun with, but the look on his opponent's face didn't really convince Jason. Taking a closer look at him, he could immediately name a lot of the reasons why this bartender had the reputation of making people lose their minds.

Even from this distance one could see that this guy was hellishly handsome; he had thick, black hair that was a little longer than the norm, a body (at least an upper body) that told stories about hard training exercises, an open, almost cheeky posture that only indicated what strong of a charisma the man had to have, and finally, a smile that just made you want to pin him down and fuck him hard.

Damn, that guy looked smoking hot.

Jason shook his head lightly to get rid of those thoughts and got back to looking at the chicks on the dance floor. A blonde girl gave him a promising look and he started to walk towards her, when he was suddenly stopped by a familiar sigh that made him turn around only to find his buddy right before him once again.

**oOo**

"And you really tried what you call 'your best'?" Jason asked amused as Roy wouldn't start to talk, instead awkwardly looking down at himself, his previously full glass of beer now spilled all over his face and shirt.

"Shut up, Jay. That guy is kind of a dick - He's got a pretty hot temper. That kinda turns me on though…"

He turned to face the bartender again, only to see the man's middle finger directed at him, what made Jason snort with laughter as Roy turned back to him.

"I understand everyone, ya know. If it wasn't for that guy's sexiness I would've kicked his ass for doin' that. But damn if he isn't one hot stud…"

Jason facepalmed and shot Roy a look that said: Seriously?

"Did you just call him a stud? Somethin' wrong with your hormones or somethin'?"

"No, I – Fuck you, Jay, it's just him! Now go try it yourself and – shit – I swear I'm gonna suck you off if you tell me you don't want his pretty mouth to play with other than the pick he's chewin' on."

"Dude, that's gross."

"I won't lose."

"Whatever."

**oOo**

It was the moment Jason looked into the bartender's eyes that made him almost sigh in relief at not having Roy to choke on his cock, because damn, he was right. When Jason opened his mouth to speak, he was still a little stunned by the sight in front of him and hesitated. This – this was much better than what he saw from the distance. And when the man gave him a cheeky grin, tossing away the pick from the martini he had prepared a moment ago just to chew on the little thing, Jason knew that he wanted to make sweet, sweet love to him.

Which actually meant fucking his brains out.

"So, what have you got?" Sexy (Jason just decided that the man's name had to be Sexy) asked curiously, dying to shower another guy with his own drink. "If you're gonna tell me that you like your beer streaming down my ass, like your friend did, you can fuck off, you know?"

"Roy said this?"

"Roy – if that's his name – said this and other stuff I'm not interested in repeating. I mean, where have you guys learned to flirt? That's pretty tacky."

Jason just looked at him while he spoke, the dim and colored light of the club settling perfectly on the bartender's facial contours, revealing perfect, matt skin and eyes that were so blue Jason might go blind. Okay seriously, Roy was fucking right, what kind of black magic did that guy use on them?!

"So? Too shy to try out your luck?" Sexy asked and smiled contently, already turning away from Jason to get back to work, but Jason couldn't let him go like this. The thing was, he didn't know what to say (and that didn't happen very often), but he knew what he wanted, so his mind screamed at him to say it out loud.

"Let's fuck."

Oh well, if that wasn't direct.

It wasn't planned or anything, but it had just made its way out of Jason's mouth, so there was no turning back and Jason was prepared to take his beer-shower like a man.

Sexy looked puzzled though, scanning Jason's eyes for signs of fooling around or any traces of being a total asshole. He didn't seem to find it; after all, Jason was earnest and also, he kept his poker face.

Looking at Sexy like that, Jason noticed that the man had gotten somehow nervous. Sexy ran a hand through his own hair, stroking some strands of hair out of his face and gave Jason a forced confident look.

"You've got some nerve, you know… You think I fall for your bullshit?"

"Just being honest. Don't like it, then I'm sorry."

Sexy opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it as soon as he had opened it. Now he seemed to think about something, looking away for a moment and then turning his gaze back to Jason.

"You know what? Okay."

Jason cocked an eyebrow and blinked a few times. Did he really just say yes to sex with him? Just like that?

"What? Don't gimme that look. You want some fun and I need some fun. You're gonna change your mind?"

Jason collected himself quickly.

"Never."

"Good. You think you'll be doing good? I don't wanna waste my time, you know?"

"Gonna make you fly, Goldie."

Sexy widened his eyes only for a brief second, making Jason wonder if he had done that at all, and then nodded.

"Meet me outside in thirty then. Got a car?"

"Got a bike."

"Don't make me regret this."

"I'd never."

**oOo**

Jason didn't waste any time explaining what had just happened when Roy asked. Why? Because he didn't get it either. That bartender looked and behaved hard to get – probably to show that he's not a slut or something – but now he gave in after what, a minute? Or maybe two?

Well, who cared anyway? He had a promising appointment now and he wouldn't miss it for anything. The mere thought of what could happen within less than an hour seemed to pump Jason's blood straight into his cock and he headed outside.

**oOo**

He was waiting outside for nearly half an hour, leaning against his bike, and made sure to be seen when Sexy – Jason noticed that he hadn't caught his name yet – would step outside. He did after a few more minutes and finally approached him with a weak smile. The man was really unsure about him, huh?

Now that he was standing right in front of him, things just got all the more exciting. He was a few inches smaller than Jason, what caused him to look up to him – and this was freaking adorable somehow.

"Alright, Mr., here are a few rules you need to follow," Sexy started, looking at him seriously, "No names, no further contact, no kinky stuff, not without a condom, and no kisses on the lips." He paused. "Alright?"

Well, apparently he could forget about getting to know his name.

"Fine with me."

"And if you try to get through with one of these things, or try whatever sick stuff is in your mind, you'll really get to know me. Okay?"

"It's alright man, but it takes two people to fuck, right?"

The smaller man narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "So?"

"So, I have conditions for you too."

More suspicion. "Which would be?"

Jason smirked. "Not falling in love with me. 'Cause everybody does after I showed them what heaven feels like, and after a while that gets pretty annoying, ya know."

The bartender scoffed. "Like I would. Ready to go now or what?"

As a response, he simply handed him a helmet. "Let's get on with it, Goldie."

Another short look. Then he put on the helmet and sat on the bike, leaving space for the driver.

"Oh, one more thing," Jason said, making Sexy look at him questioningly,

"You bottom?"

"You ever shut up and drive already?"

A smirk. Suddenly, Jason seemed to have the upper hand. "I need to know."

The man looked away a little irritated and hesitated. Jason swore he pouted behind the helmet.

"Yeah."

This would be getting freaking awesome. Finally, Jason put on his own helmet, sat behind the handlebars and made the motor roar to life.

"I reckon we go to my place?" He shouted and felt two strong arms wrapping around his waist.

"You reckon right."

With this, they quickly disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Okay, now this chapter is going to be a bit dirty, so I hope you're up for a little mature content! Oh, and the POV will change at times, but you'll notice. There will also be some changes of the actual version from the DC universe, for the sake of this fic (just like Jason being a normal person for example). I'm trying to look into the hearts of our two favorite birds here, we'll see how that will develop!**

* * *

Dick wasn't the type to sleep with people like that stranger in the first place. He found that guys like him were just rude, spoiled and arrogant, always demanding what they wanted, jumping from bed to bed for fun and hurting people's feelings.

Okay, it'd be a huge lie to say that Dick had never done that before. Sometimes he just needed that. But his initial aversion towards these kinds of things made him come up with some rules that were meant to protect him in some way. That wasn't meant physically, since he could defend himself very good, but emotionally.

By not knowing someone's name and by not telling the own, an encounter like that would remain impersonal, unrepeatable and just become a faint memory of some stranger you once spent the night with. Even though it wasn't his style, it had occurred to Dick that he had completely forgotten about a one-night stand.

He hadn't meant to sleep with strangers, he never had. Dick preferred knowing the persons he'd be sharing a bed with, having feelings for them or at least trusting them in a way. Sex was a very intimate act that was meant to express love and affection, but at times – like now – Dick just needed to separate love from stress management, even if he'd put a little bit of love into anything he did.

Stress management. Right. It wasn't his part time job to cause him stress. It was his real life that made him want to give up at times. Times in which he felt he wasn't strong enough.

After all these years Dick still couldn't cope with the violence he saw on the streets of Gotham as Nightwing, with the cold-heartedness he had to deal with, with all the hate that he had developed towards crime. A hate that made him do things that he hated criminals for in the first place. One of the reasons why he had so many fights over this topic with Bruce and his ideology and – okay, enough of this. This wasn't exactly the time to be thinking about that.

Dick didn't plan his thoughts to drift to that topic again. Bruce wasn't here; he couldn't control his every movement. Bruce couldn't tell him how he wouldn't approve of his actions.

Bruce wasn't the one whose hands were pinned beside his own head, he wasn't the one who was lying on the bed of a handsome stranger.

He wasn't the one whose neck and shoulder were being devoured.

Right now, it was just Dick once again, with just another one to distract him from what really bothered him inside. And no one could take that away from him.

**oOo**

"Mmh… Take 'em off," The man above him demanded with a soft growl in his voice, motioning towards Dick's pants while he worked on his own.

Dick obeyed and watched his new acquaintance while doing so. He looked like he was at Dick's age, but actually he was unsure. Something on that man's face looked juvenile, but one couldn't see very much in this dark room. The bigger man had wanted to turn on the small lamp on his bedside table earlier, "I wanna see ya," he had said, but Dick had insisted on keeping the room dark.

The less he'd see, the less he'd remember.

And his scars should better be hidden as good as possible.

What he could see though, was his opponent's silhouette that gave details about the body kneeling above him. Details that he couldn't see from behind the bar, or outside of the club when standing in front of him.

He could very well see the man's muscles; strong arms, defined abdominals as well as pectoral muscles. Dick had absentmindedly licked his lips during this little examination, the body above him not being the only cause for his arousal. No, the white strand of hair did its magic too…

Dick had only now really paid attention to his looks and didn't mind being that man's fuck for tonight. He also didn't notice that he was looking the man up and down while tugging his own pants down, until he received a small snort followed by a smirk.

"Like what ya see?" He asked and tossed his clothes to the floor, his dirty smirk never leaving his face, and slid a hand down his own abs.

That was when Dick noticed what he meant – and caught sight of a hard cock pointing just at him.

A big, hard cock.

"Well, I can only give that back," He continued and traced the smooth trail of hair right below Dick's navel with his fingers, until he reached the waistband of his boxers, and slowly started pulling them down.

Dick shivered under those touches and let out a small moan – a moan that triggered a low growl out of his opponent's throat.

A quick pull and the boxers were off, now replaced by two hands that cupped Dick's butt after spreading his legs and lying down in between them.

"Fuck, you're hot," Dick heard him say before he bent down to suck on his neck once again.

"Would you just start now?"

They locked eyes and both men were silent for a while.

"Nah. I wanna enjoy you to the fullest."

Dick closed his eyes at that and let the man explore his body with his hands, mouth and tongue.

So they would get on with it any minute and Dick would give himself to that man for this night, not thinking about how to get rid of him afterwards, like so many times before.

**xXx**

This was the best fucking night in Jason's life. Not only had he talked the probably hottest bartender of Gotham City into sex with him within two minutes, now that bartender even intended to get him off in return to his previous doings.

As soon as Jason had pushed his fingers inside of him and teased him, Sexy had already seemed to lose it. He had been clutching at the sheets and starting to let out loud and needy moans that had made it so hard for Jason to hold back.

Every time he had looked at that face that had arousal written all over it, Jason had wanted to kiss him. Kiss him deeply, explore the taste of that pretty mouth, and devour him until there was nothing left of him.

Unfortunately, Sexy had set that rule, and Jason had really wanted to use his cock, so he hadn't risked an angry bartender.

That rule hadn't kept him from pleasing the man in any other way possible though, what had lead to Sexy stroking Jason's cock.

This really surprised Jason. He thought that this man would be very passive, but apparently he was wrong.

That hand was big and strong, but surprisingly smooth too. His strokes felt incredibly good, so good that Jason worried about coming way too soon; one of the reasons why he removed that hand from his cock to pin it above Sexy's head, together with the other one.

The other reason was that he didn't want this man to do anything but moan and beg, he wanted him to lose his mind, wanted him to praise Jason for his skills; so Jason was determined to be the cause for the best orgasm Sexy would ever have – and he would use everything he got to make this an unforgettable night.

"You don't need to pay me back – and I'm not finished yet," Jason whispered into the man's ear and nibbled on it afterwards, causing his Goldie to let out a shaky breath. His earlobe seemed to be the most sensitive spot on his body, aside from his cock and his nipples. Jason let go of his hands to grab his legs, spread them widely and slowly pushed in.

From that moment on, time seemed to stand still. There was no hot bartender anymore; there was just this beautiful person in bed with Jason. Just the two of them on fire, breathing the same air, panting and moaning, and becoming one.

Jason's thrusts were long and hard, he didn't want to rush things and his acquaintance didn't seem to mind it. In fact, he was holding on to Jason's back as if his life would depend on it, dug his nails into the skin on Jason's back and surely left marks that would prove that this hadn't been a dream.

It was crazy, and Jason couldn't tell what that man was doing to him. And he really didn't want to think about it either.

It was when Sexy brought his legs completely stretched over his own head that Jason loosed control and just pounded into him fast, with a power that had the smaller man scream out in pain and pleasure.

Jason let his head sink into the pillow and buried his face into the crook of his neck, being exhausted, but never stopping to fuck him hard. Suddenly he felt a hand running though his hair and taking a firm hold of it. He lifted his head only to see that incredibly sexy face again, but this time the man's eyes were cracked open and directed at the ceiling, closing soon after again; he was clearly struggling to keep them open in that moment, and Jason assumed he wanted to say something.

"Name," Sexy panted quietly, almost whispering. "Your name," He repeated louder in between heavy breaths, his grip on Jason tightening.

Momentarily surprised, Jason didn't quite understand why, but he simply answered while looking at him.

"Jason…"

"AH, JASON!"

It didn't take them long to come and when they did they exploded, loud moans filling the small apartment. Dick came first, screaming Jason's name and begging him not to stop and stained both their bellies and chests with his cum. They let their orgasms wash over them until they were finished and Jason let himself collapse onto the bartender, the both of them breathing and sweating heavily.

This was the best fucking sex he's ever had.

And he hoped that the same went for the other man.

They just lay there for a while, collecting themselves, and when Jason got limp he slowly pulled out and rolled down to the other's side. He looked at him, feeling the urge to break the silence, but the other man seemed troubled. The name thing, he guessed.

"Did you like it, Goldie?" Jason asked and grinned, but Goldie just shot him another one of his strange looks and then looked away again.

"It was okay."

"'Okay'? Beauty, haven't you heard yourself-"

"I gotta go," He interrupted and quickly got off the bed, collecting his clothes and putting them on instantly.

"Why so sudden, Cinderella?"

"None of your business."

"Need a ride home?"

"You wish!"

"You sure?"

And he was gone.

Wow, Jason thought, these people and their moods. He really wanted to get him safely home, so Jason quickly put on his boxers and walked after him.

"Hey, it's dark and you ain't got no car, so just lemme-" And here Jason noticed that the staircase was as empty and desolate as it always was. That man had just disappeared like a ninja…

Jason sighed and walked back into his small bedroom. The air was thick and hot and smelled like sex – a pleasant atmosphere for Jason who was mostly on his own in that dull apartment.

He sat down and tried to get everything that had happened in the past hour into his brain. He'll probably never spend another night with that bartender again, as it seemed, but he wouldn't give up on that. He had consented to have sex with him once – so why wouldn't he a second time? Jason thought about how to approach him next; he figured it won't be that easy another time, since the man had infringed his own rule.

Or maybe it he did have a chance to get him to talk, Jason thought as something caught his eye.

A backpack, abandoned and forgotten in a corner of the room.

And that was not Jason's backpack.


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: Firstly: Sorry that it took me so long to update! I've started working and didn't have the time to write… And whenever I had the time, I was too exhausted. ._.**

**Secondly: I think there is only one sentence to describe this chapter… I've had WAY too much fun at writing this! :D **

**I think you'll understand as soon as you read it. I hope you like it! If you're not into stories that contain the author's crazy fantasies, I'm terribly sorry! :D Enjoy!~**

* * *

Jason. Damn.

The man's name was Jason.

Why did he do it again?! Dick had decided, Dick had _sworn_ that he'd never ask a one-night stand about his name again.

No matter how often he had told himself to keep his rule, he had already broken it a few times, purposely, even though he'd never admit it. Sometimes he felt like he just had to know who it was to make him feel so good. He knew he'd only hurt himself, but when had he been able to hide his real emotions anyway?

Now he had him in his mind; Him and his voice, his smell, his rough way to move those hips...

Dick sighed.

He knew it, he knew that it'd be trouble to forget a guy he slept with.  
With women, it was different though. Quite easy. Getting it instead of giving it made a big difference, at least to Dick.

However, having sit on the roof top of Wayne Manor, Dick made his way back inside. He wanted to sleep; He could hate himself for his stupidity tomorrow.

Tomorrow would be a new day to get into new trouble.

**oOo**

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To _work_. Where else should I go?!"

"I heard you coming home last night. You were late."

"Late for what? I'm 25, I think that's up to me when to come home. Or whether to come at all!"

"Where have you been?"

"That's none of your business, Bruce!"

"I don't like the way you're developing, Dick."

"Oh yeah? Another thing you want to change about me? Independence doesn't fit into your ideal of a son?"

"I wouldn't call that independence. You're starting a senseless kind of rebellion. You're too old for that, Dick."

"A rebellion?! I live, Bruce! I live while I can, while I'm young, and you're not in the position to tell me otherwise!"

"So you call sharing a bed with strangers 'living'?"

"...You spied on me?!"

"I'm just worried, Dick-"

"You can't be serious! Like you were any different, Bruce!"

"Dick."

"No! Not 'Dick', just forget it! I'm going!"

**oOo**

"I can't believe it!"

Dick poured another coffee down his throat. He was angry, sad, pissed - he was everything he never wanted to be.

Why on earth would Bruce spy on him when he was outside? How old was he, thirteen?!

It's not like Dick couldn't have imagined some kind of surveillance, but this? This went too far. He didn't want to imagine what Bruce had seen exactly, how long he had watched. This was a clear crossing of the line and Dick was overcome with frustration.

He just had one thing in mind that he could think of doing.

It might be childish, but Dick would just go on. Go on like before until Bruce gets that he no longer is his little sidekick that jumps whenever he whistles.

Those times were over now; And he needed to learn that the hard way.

**xXx  
**

Just a quick look inside a backpack never killed someone.

It would just take two seconds to open the zipper of a backpack, and a peek inside wouldn't even take that long.

Just a peek and he would close it again.

Nevertheless Jason couldn't bring himself to open it. He had never felt this way, but he thought it'd be shameless to just look into someone else's private stuff.

Okay, he didn't know what could be in that backpack, he could only guess. And those guesses made him just as curious.

Jason was sitting in front of that item, that now seemed to keep the whole world's secrets inside of it, for half an hour. Yesterday night came to his mind. The handsome guy he had come to fuck well but wasn't allowed to kiss.

Oh how he wanted to devour those fucking lips...

Maybe he would be able to make the guy change his pretty mind. After all he would return him his beloved backpack!

His backpack that contained, maybe, a bunch of money? His favorite shirt? His large-sized dildo...?

Damn, why would a guy bring such a huge backpack to his job as a bartender?! What would he need?!

Jason grabbed the backpack and weighed it in his hands. He even squeezed and shook it. It was soft and yet he found something hard.

And long.

Kind of stick-like...

Jason gasped; So the guy really carried a large-sized dildo!

Okay, that had to be it. For sure!

The bartender carried a certain amount of sex toys with him for nights in which he would share a bed with a new acquaintance.

Like Jason for example.

But... Why didn't he use his toys with Jason?

The thought of not seeming experienced enough for the use of toys kind of disturbed Jason, so he got up quickly without having looked into the damned backpack.

He had a goddamned white hair streak. He was so ready to use sex toys.

The bartender would soon notice that!

**oOo  
**

Jason didn't waste any time after he was done with his job at the garage. He just needed to take a nice shower to get rid of that oil and change into new clothes, and he did exactly that the moment he arrived at home.

It was already early evening and Jason was more than excited to visit the club again.

He had phoned Roy back then at the garage, so he wasn't surprised to find him knocking on his door.

The guy greeted him with a high-five that Jason refused to return.

"You didn't!" Roy exclaimed excitedly as he entered without Jason offering him to come in in the first place.

"And what exactly do you mean, Harper?"

"Dude, you really fucked him? Here? No way that someone like him would-"

Jason crossed his arms and raised a brow at the implication.

"I mean, I thought you'd joke back in the club... I thought you were drunk or, what do I know, fantasizing."

"That's not really me, is it?"

"Yeah, I got that now. So you ready for it? I'd like to take him from behind and use some beer that I-"

"Whoa, heey, hold yar horses, ginger. The fuck are you talkin' about?"

"I thought you called me over so we could do this together! Besides, you've had red hair too!"

"I didn't call you over _at all_, Roy. And there's a reason why I dyed them black."

"Okay, now you're being mean, Jayjay."

"I told you to not call me that."

"Whatever. I could hear it in your voice, man. That you wanted me to come over, I mean. Because friends notice these kinds of things, right?"

"I think the only things that you heard were the voices in your head, Ginger McRedhead. Now get a hold of yourself, I don't wanna see your hairy dick, okay?"

"You know that you can be a real spoilsport sometimes? Geez. And I have feelings by the way."

"Whatever, Roy."

**oOo**

The few hours that Jason had to wait passed really slowly; At least it seemed like that to him. Roy had stayed with him to keep him company (that Jason didn't ask for either), and Jason made it clear that he wanted to go alone. The look on the redhead's face was really suspicious though, so he had the feeling that Roy hadn't really understood him.

However Jason arrived at the club, the backpack hanging on his right shoulder, and he approached the bar. He came pretty early, that's why the club wasn't that full yet, what made it possible for him to spot the bartender immediately.

He was preparing drinks and didn't see Jason come yet. Perfect! He'd have an adorable surprised face, Jason thought, and last night came to his mind once again. The surprised look on the man's face whenever Jason had hit a sweet spot was unforgettable.  
Jason smirked and walked over, clearing his throat to make Sexy turn around. He'd really like to know his name too, by the way…

When the man turned around, he looked a little worn out, and Jason wondered if that was because of him. He felt proud, somehow. But as soon as his opponent recognized him, his look turned distressed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you think I'm doin' here? That's a club."

"I know that this is a club. I just mean-"  
He sighed.

"Alright, calm down, pretty. I came to ask you out."

"Didn't you get the hint? That was a one-time thing. Nothing more."

"I figured, yeah. But I thought you might be grateful and change your mind."

"Grateful? Listen, 'Jason', I've had plenty fucks like that and I'm not grateful for a simple-"  
He was cut off by the sight of his backpack that Jason now showed him with a smirk.

The bartender widened his eyes and looked at Jason, then at the backpack, then back at Jason.

"What do you want?" Sexy hissed.

Hissed? He could hear that hiss despite the loud music, whoa.

"Like I said, I want you to go out with me. I mean I brought this back to you without telling anybody about your little secret. You have a reputation, you know, and the content of this backpack would just confirm that reputation. Wouldn't make your life easier, Goldie."

The sex toys, yeah. That was pretty slutty considering the fact that he brought that to work, most likely all the time. And Jason had thought he was hard to get, like everyone else did.

"Come with me," the man suddenly said and Jason followed him into a small room behind the bar.

"So yeah, whataya think about that bar at the- whoa!"

"Who are you really and what do you want from me?! Who do you work for?!"

When exactly did the man push him face first onto the wall? And when did his arms find their way around his neck?!

"Dude, chill! What's wrong with you?! What the hell are you talkin' about?!"

"Don't force me to make you talk," was the serious answer that he received, when-

"Dick! Stop!"

Huh?

"I'm not a dick you fuckin'- Roy?!"

Moments of silence passed in which Jason looked at his best friend standing at the door, who also looked at the whole scene, confusion written all over his face.

"Uhm... What are you doing to Jason?!" Roy asked and walked over.

Jason unfortunately couldn't look at the other man's face because he was still standing behind him and pressing him to the wall.

After another way too long moment, he finally let go of him and Jason turned around to both men, rubbing his neck.

"What are you doing here?" the bartender asked Roy in a low voice.

"What were _you_ doing?!" Roy asked in the same tone.

It almost seemed like they knew each other-

"Hold on, you two… I'm not stupid, okay? What the fuck is goin' on here?"

"Uh, no, nothing, Jay! I just saw you guys going into this room and, you remember our conversation earlier? I thought we wanted to share-"

"What?!"

"Roy!"

Okay, this- this was weird. This was so fucking weird that Jason couldn't even think straight anymore. Something was going on here and nobody wanted to tell him what that was.

"He saw it!" the smaller man simply continued to hiss at Roy.

"I saw what?!"

"He didn't, man!"

"He calls me _Goldie_!"

"Guys, I'm here?!"

Nobody seemed to care about his presence and Roy was still discussing whatever they were discussing.

"Okay, if this ridiculous shit is all about your fucking sex toys, who fucking cares, man?! I didn't look into your backpack to know what exactly you like to use and honestly I don't give a flying crap, because everyone has his kinks, right?! So could we please just cut the crap right now?!"

Silence. Glares. Grins?

And sudden laughter.

What. The. Fuck.

"... I guess I owe you a drink," Sexy said exhaustedly after he was done laughing and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I think I could use a drink too."

This was the weirdest fucking day since forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Something was definitely wrong with him.

How he had accused that man, Jason, for being some kind of secret agent... That was just ridiculous. How he had used violence to hold an innocent man in place, and most importantly: This Jason guy must've gotten suspicious. After all; what were people supposed to think of someone who asks them who they really are and what they want from him?

Badly played, Dickie, badly played.

What bothered him even more though was that he had come to find Jason to be a nice guy since he had a drink with him that day. He had gotten to know him a little; for example Dick knew that Jason worked at a garage where he worked on cars, but mostly on his bike. Whenever that guy had talked about his bike, his eyes glowed... What was kinda cute. It nearly hurt to reject someone like him.

And not telling the own name at first, even though the man was so honest with him didn't seem fair either. It was his own fault though, Dick thought. He shouldn't have asked for his name in the first place back in his apartment.

Since their last encounter in the club, a week had passed, and Dick was aware of not being able to forget that guy. But he had so much in his mind; and other problems weighed heavier than his love life right now.

For example the fact that his father-son relationship with Bruce had worsened.

First Dick finds out that his own father (or at least the person who is supposed to be his father figure) spies on him, and not more than three days later he wants him to do a break from being Nightwing. Dick was furious, but the worst wasn't said yet.

"It is better if you quit for a while," Bruce had said that day when Dick had approached the dining table.

"Quit?" Dick had asked cluelessly. He hadn't been in the mood to talk to Bruce, but anyway.

Bruce had looked him straight in the eyes, sternly saying:

"Patrol. Nightwing."

Before Dick had been able to retort something, Bruce had continued talking:

"It is for your own good, Dick, and for the safety of others. You weren't focused enough yesterday."

He had paused.

"Your tactic left much to be desired, your concentration faded quickly, and your performance was sloppy. You should train some more until you are actually ready for the streets. Get your head cleared a bit."

"You're fucking kidding me Bruce, aren't you?" Dick had replied shocked.

"Watch your language."

"I will _NOT_ quit being Nightwing! You haven't got the _right_ to even ask that!"

"Dick. It is better this way for now, believe me."

"So you are saying that Gotham doesn't need Nightwing?!"

"I have never said that. Nightwing won't be gone."

"What? You just said-"

"Tim will cover for you."

And when he had said this, Dick was done with him, and stormed out of the Manor.

He still couldn't believe it. He was so angry at Bruce, so hurt. How could he just pick someone else to replace Nightwing? Who was he to tell Dick to quit anyway? Nightwing was _his_ persona; Nightwing was _Dick's_. Dick _was_ Nightwing. And no matter how much he loved his brother, he wouldn't allow that to happen. Not to forget that Tim probably had no clue about Bruce's plan until now. It was hilarious.

After that event, it was a sure thing that the fights between Dick and Bruce wouldn't come to an end soon. Dick just couldn't stop asking himself why he would do such a thing.  
But concerning the fact that it was Bruce, he should've just known. 

After what had happened, Dick had grabbed his backpack and just left for work.

Now he was sitting on a rooftop somewhere far away from the downtown area, in his full Nightwing suit, face buried in between his knees. 

Maybe he should just leave. Leave Gotham behind and start a new life somewhere else; where nobody knew him and where nobody could tell him what to do.

Who knows, maybe he would find a good job, maybe he would make new friends. Maybe he would find love.

He didn't know. But what he knew for sure was that he'd sleep at a friend's for the next couple of days. 

Nightwing took a look into his backpack; he had a toothbrush, his mobile and his wallet in there. Everything he needed, so he didn't have to return to the Manor to get his stuff.

So he grabbed his mobile and called several persons he was close with; resulting in him knocking on a certain redheaded friend's door soon after.

**oOo**

"He isn't serious, is he?" Roy asked incredulously while handing Dick a mug of coffee and settling on the couch beside him.

"When is Bruce _not_ serious about something he says?" 

"Dick, I'm really touched by the fact that you came to ask me for help, but I'm afraid I won't be helpful with my suggestions."

"Wally and Babs didn't have the time," Dick teased with a half-hearted smile.

"Ouch. Wow. Okay, now that really hurt my feelings."

"Anyway… I was just teasing. Actually I think you're the best choice since you've experienced a similar situation… Kind of."

"With my old man? I sure did," Roy agreed and for a moment he looked lost in his thoughts. Like he remembered it and just wanted to forget about it as soon as possible. 

"I mean he kicked me out. I didn't have to see his damned face. I suffered my own way… If I hadn't started with drugs or booze? I guess I would'a done better. But you? You should get the hell outta there. Before it consumes you."

"I was thinking just that. You probably think I'm an idiot… But it's hard, you know?"

"I just think you don't need him as much as ya believe ya do."

"I just- damn... " Dick looked down at his knees, his look troubled, his jaw tense. Roy put his arm around Dick's shoulder at that and softly patted his arm,

"It's okay, man. You have the right to feel shitty about the whole thing. Just get rid of these negative emotions. Find something that makes you happy."

Dick's look shifted to Roy and he couldn't help but smile about his help. He couldn't believe that it was really Roy who comforted him though. The light-hearted, funny Roy who was only serious when he wanted to be. Roy seemed to notice Dick's gratitude and quickly added:

"Don't tell anyone. I'm not _that_ kind of guy!" 

Dick laughed.

"Something to make me feel good, huh?" Dick asked teasingly and nudged Roy's side with his elbow, adding a slight wiggle of his eyebrows. Roy's look was priceless.

"Dude, no! Remember what happened last time? Barbara nearly killed me!"

"Well, but Barbara is history now, isn't she?"

His opponent's face got more and more nervous the more Dick kept pushing; It was too funny.

"You didn't seem to mind back then at the bar..."

"That had a reason you know."

"You wanted to be the cool guy in front of your friends?"

"No! I mean, kinda. Not. I don't know man, I did it for _you_."

"… What?"

"Yeah. Besides, I try not to sleep with taken people. Especially if they belong to my friends."

"Taken? Roy, I don't think you understood what's going on there."

"Thanks to me you're with Jason now! And since you're both my friends, I don't want to hurt anyone-"

... Uhm. Sure.

"Hold on a sec... What?! I'm _not_ with Jason! That was a _one-nighter_! Dammit Roy, like you don't have experience with that kind of stuff."

"Uh, yeah, I do. And I know that you don't _date_ a one-nighter after the one-nighter!"

"What the... " Dick sighed and smiled, "You're fucking with me."

Roy grinned and replied, "Yeah. And I got you smilin'."

Dick drank a sip of his coffee and leaned back on the couch, leaning into Roy's comforting embrace by doing so. They enjoyed a short moment of silence, but someone had to break it of course.

"But seriously, don't you like him?"

Dick shot him a surprised look. "Can't you shut up? I mean, no. I don't like him! Why should I like him? I don't even know him and also, he's not my type."

Roy grinned,  
"So you let ugly guys lay you?"

"That's why I've let you lay me," Dick countered with a smirk and had Roy lift his hands in defense.

"Alright, alright, I got it. Both you and Jay have a thing for insulting me. You'd do one hell of a couple…"

"Do you really need to talk about that now? He was a fuck, man."

"But-"

"No buts!"

"He's gotta be your type, man! He's had red hair..." 

"Really, Roy?!" Dick asked tiredly and put his mug on the small coffee table in front of them.

"Jay is top, you are bottom, what is there more to say?"

"Say, are you trying to pair us off? Why would you even want that all of a sudden?"

"Why do you think I pulled that show in the first place? You needed someone, Jay needs someone. I thought it was the right thing since you didn't want anyone to know I know you. He would've remained oblivious, but you had to choke him of course! I just had to do something, man!"

"If you say so..."

"Maybe you should work on your calmness. Freaking out because of sex toys isn't necessary," Roy mentioned with a smirk and then laughed.

Dick thought it was so ridiculous and so absurd, but he had to chuckle anyway, softly shaking his head.

"He's as moronic as you are."

Roy grinned and held up his mobile so Dick could read what his recently gotten text messages said:

Jayjay, 11.37pm:

"Dude, he doesn't carry dildos around, does he?"

Jayjay, 11.39pm:

"Seriously, why would he do that?"

Jayjay, 11.42pm:

"Fucking answer me, you soulless prick."

"'Soulless prick'?" Dick asked amused and Roy sighed,

"Seems like he got that from some movie or somethin' where they said that gingers ain't got souls. He enjoys making fun of my hair."

Roy almost sounded affectionate. He really seemed to like that Jason guy.

Dick just wanted to say something rather skeptical, when Roy held up his phone for one more time, showing Dick the newest message. It said:

Jayjay, 11.56pm:

"Any chance he... y'know. Kinda likes me or somethin'?"

Oh boy.

**xXx**

Dammit! Fucking crap!

What the hell was Jason doing there, sitting on his couch in front of his TV and texting shit to Roy every fucking minute?!

He couldn't put his mobile away for too long, because it always seemed to call out to him when he did. It told him: "Jason! Jason! Use me! Please touch me!"

This and other pretty pervy stuff was what Jason imagined hearing. That had to be why he couldn't keep his hands away from it to text Roy who wasn't even fucking answering, that little fuck. Jason would remember that the next time Roy wanted to talk about his weird rashes on his weird ginger body, to which Jason would tell him that 'he should go see a fucking doctor' anyway. He should better start looking for someone else to talk to!

He put his mobile like a foot away from him and sat back on his couch, crossing his arms and taking angry glimpses at his demonic phone. It had to be possessed, really.

A few minutes passed in which Jason determinedly stared at the flickering TV before him, telling himself to NOT text Roy,

but he eventually said "Fuck it!" and grabbed his phone to furiously type the letters that ended up being so embarrassing that he wanted to throw his mobile against the wall.

'Any chance he, y'know. Kinda likes me or somethin'?'

What the fuck?! Jason felt like some teenage girl with a crush!

After a fuck and a pseudo-date (which only existed because of Jason's confusion and Dick's guilty conscience [What kind of name was 'Dick' even?]; Not that Dick had decided to buy him a drink for his sexiness or anything), he already felt like everything circled around that bartender. He wasn't as cool and confident about it like at the beginning, even if Jason would never admit that.

He was a man, and sex was all about fun. Nothing special. But now he felt as though even a kiss of that man would drive him crazy, and the kissing thing was important. Until now that he hadn't received one and wasn't allowed to give one either, it was all the more hot and tempting.

And suddenly, his thoughts started drifting deeper into that matter. Jason wondered how Dick's lips would feel against his own.

He started imagining him; rosy, beautifully shaped and smooth lips slightly parted. He imagined how he would get closer to those lips, only staring at them. Dick would part them even more for better access as Jason would slowly take Dick's bottom lip in between his own to softly nibble on it.

He would have to bend down a little, but that wouldn't matter. It'd be adorable.

Jason would deepen the kiss by taking the smaller man's face in both his hands and lick at his lips to silently ask for entrance. That would trigger a moan out of Dick's throat as Jason would fully taste him.

Dick would taste sweet, maybe of peaches. Their mouths' temperature would match the heat in Jason's pants just as perfectly as he'd keep pulling Dick in.

Jason didn't remember at which exact point it had happened, but he only now noticed that his hand had made its way into his own pants. He had noticed because of the painful lust and want he suddenly felt, and then he didn't care if he was being teenage-ish. He would end what Imaginary-Dick had started.

His hand started to pump his length faster by the time Dick would get wilder. Dick would jump and wrap his legs tightly around Jason's hips as he'd kiss him with a passion he would only dedicate Jason. Then Jason would run his hands along Dick's whole body. He would use that chance to feel the soft skin on hard muscle of the other man with his fingers and palm.

Jason would so take him right on this ugly couch; he would make him scream into his mouth, because he'd never stop kissing him. Never. Oh, Jason would so visit Dick tomorrow.

"Ahh, fuck…!" Jason moaned, throwing his head back to press it against the backrest of his couch while his hand worked magic on his cock. Thanks to Dick, of course.

He was close, so close to staining his skin and clothes with the sticky result of his want, when suddenly-

His doorbell rang.

"Fuck!" he cursed annoyed as his eyes shot open. Who the hell could that be?!

He decided to let whoever it was suck it, because Jason was really really busy right now. Unlike other people, he had important stuff to do!

But not with the fucking late-night visitor. The guy (or chick) kept ringing the bell and Jason found he couldn't masturbate knowing someone was standing a few feet away from him, wanting to see him.

Annoyed, he stood up and quickly cleaned up what he had stained, and then opened the door.

And who the fuck. No.

"Good evening, Mr. Todd. I hope I did not disturb you," the tall man in front of him said with a charming smile as Jason kept staring at him, confused.

"I am Bruce Wayne, and I have a few questions."

His life seemed to want to fuck with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Ahoy! It's been so long, but I'm still alive! (Undead counts to 'alive'... right?)**  
**First of all I'm so sorry all over again. I didn't want to keep you waiting, but there's been so much that kept me from writing anything. Also I wasn't capable of thinking about a plot for this story, since the story in itself was super spontaneous and didn't really have a plot to begin with.**

**Secondly (wait, this should've been first) I want to thank you for reading and enjoying my fic so far. Your comments really got me smiling and raised my spirits! I really appreciate that and I am all the more thankful for your ideas and sweet words!**

**"Taken By Surprise" will have one or two more chapters as far as I'm planning, then it will come to an end. I hope that this first (therefore experimental) fanfiction of mine is and will be worth having a fancy for!**

**Enjoy chapter 5, dear readers! Feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome!**

* * *

Fuck.

If there was one thing that was on Jason's mind after late-night visitor's leave, it was FUCK. He had long not experienced such a terrifying man.

He had introduced himself so politely, but what came after that was just damn scary.

And when Jason _thought_ 'scary', he _meant_ scary.

_"Uh... A-alright. I mean, what do you wanna know at this time of day? And what does a person like you want from me anyway?" Jason blurted._

_What did this Bruce Wayne even do in such a poor neighborhood? Didn't he have his penthouses and limousines and whatever rich people had?_

_"May I come inside before I answer your questions?" the rich guy asked. And he said that with a smile that was rather demanding than charming. It was like he said 'Let me inside or I'll find my way. And I've got a big ass wallet by the way'. Totally._

_"Wait a minute... You ain't lookin' for drugs or stolen things or somethin' like that, right? I don't do that kinda stuff! Yeah?"_

_"Mr. Todd. I am not here to call you to account of what I don't know you might have done."_

_Jason really didn't want to; he wanted that man to leave, but he eventually opened his door completely to let the man enter his apartment._

_"Fine."_

_The moment Bruce Wayne entered, Jason felt so weird. It felt weird to have someone so mighty (and damn big) enter his small apartment. He slowly walked inside with his hands behind his back, seemingly scanning the area around him, and once in the middle of his living room, the man turned around to Jason._

_"Let's just get to the point."_

_Suddenly Jason felt an unease spreading inside of him. What the fuck did that guy want...?_

_"Jason Peter Todd. You are an orphan. Your mother was addicted to drugs, your father was a violent alcoholic. Now you live alone, you haven't graduated from high school, you don't do anything except for working on cars and visiting night clubs and bars."_

_... Wait a moment. He didn't._

_The rich guy didn't just say that. The rich shit that most likely didn't even once in his damned life have any fucking problems didn't just remind Jason of his pitiful and miserable life!_

_How did he even know? Why did he come to tell him that?!_

_Jason was so perplexed that he didn't manage to interfere properly:_

_"Are you mental?! Who the fuck are you to come to my apartment in the middle of the night and tell me stuff like that like you have the right to, you fucking stalker! Get the fuck outta here no-"_

_"And I have come to ask myself what you would want to have to do with my son, but I think that it is quite obvious considering your life and the circumstances you lived and still live under."_

_It was outrageous and offensive. Jason just wanted him to leave, wanted him to stop._

_"Listen, sir, I have no fucking idea what you wanna hear… Wait- Your son?"_

_"Don't make yourself more oblivious than you really are, Mr. Todd. You must be after my son's money. And to come to the reason why I am here: I am ready to give you the money you want. As long as you stay away from him."_

_"I seriously have no clue whatcha mean, Mr. I don't even know your son!"_

_"So you deny having spent the past nights with Dick Grayson?"_

_... What._

_No._

_No. No? No! Dick, the hot bartender, was Richard John Grayson? The famous billionaire's son?!_

_Oh Christ... Why didn't he notice? Why didn't he understand that 'Dick' was short for 'Richard'? Why wasn't it fucking obvious that this hot ass guy (with a hot ass) of course had to be rich and famous as fuck?_

_Shit. That explained kind of everything._

_Now he stood there with Bruce Fucking Wayne in his living room, who came to play overprotective daddy. Like Dick was his little girl who needed to be taken care of! Kinda pathetic, Jason thought to himself._

_And then he came with that offer. Jason was still really confused and didn't know what to say (also concerning the fact that this man was really damn scary somehow)._

_"O-okay... First of all: That was a week ago, wise guy. And secondly: I didn't know that, but- I think Dick's old enough. It's up to him if he wants to hang around and... Wait, why do you tell me to leave him alone anyway?"_

_"My son is having a... complicated time right now. I believe it is for the best if he has time to think about everything. Without someone who will confuse him even more."_

_"Wait, hold on! No! You just tell me that because you don't want your son to spend his time with a loser like me, huh? 'Cause your little boy's too good for poor people and those who 'don't fit into society', right?"_

_Bruce wanted to answer, but Jason cut right into his sentence. He was furious. _

_He hated people who thought they were better just because they had money and power. If he could have power like that... he would make these kinds of people pay a high price._

_"And I bet that in addition, you're a homophobic jerk who believes his reputation would be ruined if his great son comes out to like dicks- You- you'll probably force him into a straight marriage or something, like that would fucking change everythi-"_

_"Mr. Todd," Wayne suddenly interrupted in a louder voice. Louder and more terrifying in its calmness. "I am a man of business. I am simply trying to come to terms with you and I am willing to give you what you desire. This negotiation will satisfy the both of us, you can be sure of that. This is just a little sign to show you my effort in finding a good solution for you and me."_

_His hand disappeared into his pocket as he drew out a big wad of cash, neatly held together with elastic gum, and held it at Jason's eye level. Jason's breath hitched at that._

_What… the hell…?_

_As he wouldn't react, Bruce Wayne put the money on the small coffee table in front of his couch, never tearing his penetrant gaze off Jason._

_He fixed his tie and headed for the door, turning around one last time to give him another one of his expressive stares._

"_I suggest you think about my offer, Mr. Todd. I hope my little gift serves as a foretaste of what could be coming."_

_Then he left._

Hours had passed since the man had left, and of course, he had left Jason wide awake and incapable to sleep. With the bundle of money in front of him, he couldn't even close his eyes for a second.

He could just stare at it, elbows on his knees and hands in front of his mouth, eyes wandering around because fuck, he didn't want to count the money.

But he did.

It wasn't until Jason learned that Bruce Wayne had given him ten thousand bucks that he freaked out, pacing up and down his tiny place, cursing under his breath. He stopped by the coffee table sometimes, only to curse louder and hastily pace around all over again.

The dollar bills – one hundred dollar bills to be precise – laid all over the table and constantly made Jason's breath hitch. He had never seen so much money at once in his entire life, let alone possessed so much money.

And he had never been given so much cash for a reason like that one. He was being forced to decide.

Jason didn't want to take the money. He didn't want to – simply because he didn't want that rich shit to get what he wants. He probably always did; Jason didn't want to be one of the people selling their souls for bucks. Even if it was a shitload of bucks…

And he didn't want to do it because of Dick too. He couldn't stand the thought of the man's life being manipulated by his psychopathic stalker-dad, and he still liked him a lot.

On the other hand, he could really use the money. Jason's gaze shifted to his TV. He had stacked his bills on the small piece of furniture the TV laid on. Rent, current, water.

Gas for his bike. Maybe even new bike parts.

A full fridge instead of takeout food for once. And new pairs of socks without holes in them would be awesome too! He didn't want to imagine what Bruce Wayne would give him if he accepted the deal.

But what if he spent the money for what he wanted, and then returned to Dick? He could have both then! Or… What if he made sure Dick always kept contact (however he was going to achieve that) so he could bring Wayne to pay more for the extra-effort?

… Fuck. The power of money, Jason thought.

**xXx**

"Y-you did what?"

"You heard me."

"Yes. Yes, I did, but I mean… why?"

"Dick is getting further out of reach the more time passes. You know that this is what we have to do."

"If Dick ever finds out-"

"Exactly. That is why he mustn't find out what is going on between me and this Jason Todd."

Batman put on his cowl and turned around to leave for tonight's patrol, "You understand that, don't you, Tim?"

"I do…" the young boy answered, trying to mask his insecurity with the ever so calculating look on his face.

Tim really doubted that this 'secret' would remain one for very long; knowing that Dick sensed when something was in the bush. But he also knew that, if Bruce really wanted it to remain a secret, he would make it somehow. To him it was a bad idea though. It was hard enough as it was with Dick being angry on Bruce for his surveillance and the Nightwing thing. Tim could really understand his frustration, though he saw Bruce's point in all this as well. Dick had a lot of responsibility, everyone knew that. He couldn't just be part time Nightwing – crime never sleeps, and so shouldn't our heroes. Tim just wouldn't necessarily try to solve the problem the Bruce-way. He was sure there were better than that one.

Yes, Tim was Robin; he always fought on Batman's side. Trust and cooperation were important in that business – but that didn't mean that he wasn't a brother anymore. And a brother wouldn't let anything hurt his sibling if he could prevent it – even if that meant disobeying one of the most important persons in your life.

Tim just wished he knew what exactly he wanted to do to achieve the most bearable and satisfying result for all persons involved. He'd have to figure that out on his own, somehow.

**xXx**

"Are you stalking me or something?" Dick asked suspiciously, his arms crossed. In front of him stood Jason, who had bumped into him while buying Asian takeout food.

"Uh, no? I was hoping you would," the taller man replied and smirked. He looked pleased to meet Dick.

Still suspicious; "So you want to tell me that this is just some innocent coincidence?"

"Wished it wasn't, pretty."

Dick sighed. He could hardly believe that he and Jason would meet coincidentally after what happened between them. The enthusiasm of the other man made it hard to believe that he wouldn't try and get Dick to talk or have some alone time in general.

"So you often buy food from a cheap Asian restaurant at the other side of Gotham, and more importantly, _that _far from your apartment?"

"Okay, I sure never thought I'd have to justify my food-buying preferences, but Roy asked me to switch bikes today while he would clean mine, and get us food from here while I'm around anyway," He paused, "Soo that means that your apartment is nearby, Dick?" Jason tried a charming smile, but was cut off by Dick who just counted one and one together.

He would kill Roy.

"Roy told me exactly the same. Said he'd have to tend to some stuff and meet me at two."

The man in front of him looked confused too, but the confusion soon transitioned into a mixture of stunner and gratitude. He really didn't have a clue.

After calling Roy, both men realized that he didn't pick up on purpose, the bastard. Instead he had put his phone on answer: "This is Roy Harper. If you're named Dick or Jason: Just left for a little trip with this girl I met. Oh and I accidentally lost the keys to your apartment and your bike somewhere at my place, Jayjay. Have fun while I'm gone, you two! And if you're someone else… Just hope that these dudes won't kill me when I'm back." Then the beep.

Dick looked at Jason who seemed to be at the edge of murdering the next person who'd fuck up, but he kept calm. "I'm. Gonna. Kill him," he started, "And make sure he doesn't just _clean_ my bike."

Well played, Roy Harper.

**oOo**

After eating the food they originally bought for Roy and themselves, the two men had talked this situation out. Jason's bloodlust had somewhat decreased; Dick could guess why. The man really wanted to get to know Dick, and that was a good opportunity. Probably just to keep his boy toy, Dick thought.

He also wanted to know where Dick and Roy had met and why his best friend never told him that he knew such a hot thing like Dick.

He only answered as little as he could, telling Jason that their redheaded friend probably just wanted to show off by openly flirting with the bartender.

But something was different today. Even if he didn't know Jason very well, he felt that his behavior was somewhat odd. The man had become more reserved the more time they spent together at Roy's. It made Dick wonder if something happened to him to make him behave like that. But why did he even think about that?

The two had started searching for Jason's keys together. Dick had decided to help, since that meant the man couldn't enter his own apartment and would most likely end up sleeping here as well. And Dick knew himself; a situation like that one could quickly turn into a heated night he would regret.

But neither of them would find the keys, though Jason didn't care much about his apartment but his beloved bike anyway.

He just heard him sigh and slump down onto the couch Dick had lain on just yesterday. Leaning back on the backrest of the sofa, staring at the ceiling, he looked tired and maybe stressed.

And then again; why did Dick even care? Wasn't that detachment just what he wanted in the first place? He hadn't wanted to get to know Jason, he hadn't cared about what was going on in his life, he had only cared about the night they spent together. Why did it bother him that the guy he had recently met for the first time wasn't himself? Why was Dick so messed up? And why did he ask himself those questions anyway? It wouldn't mean any good, that was for sure.

… Who was he kidding? Dick had already lost the moment he found out that Jason was Roy's best friend. He couldn't make that all undone and he couldn't change the fact that they probably would keep seeing each other if Roy kept trying to hook them up. And the idiot would.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked a little unsure, standing at the door to the living room. Jason's gaze shifted from the ceiling to Dick; he seemed in thoughts.

"You gotta be good when in a room with a hot guy," he retorted smiling.

"Oh, aren't you a charmer. I'm not asking the skirt chaser in you."

That got Jason to grin and lift his head to look at Dick with his bright smirk. "You wear skirts? Care to show me?"

"Haha," Dick sarcastically retorted as he made his way to the window, staring out into the city. They were silent for a while. Hours had passed since they had met at the restaurant and now dusk was slowly falling upon the city. The lighting in the room dimmed, the shadows from outside invaded Roy's home. It would be a relaxed moment if it wouldn't be so damn awkward.

"Hey Dick," the other man said after a stretched silence, "Do you consider that a date?"

A slightly exasperated sigh, "Is that what a date looks like to you, Jason?"

Silence, "Dunno. Never had one."

… How the hell Jason kept proving himself to be a quite decent guy despite the way he talked and behaved, Dick didn't understand. He really seemed like the clueless, innocent guy that he probably was. Dick remembered how he thought Jason had revealed his secret, but that was just another one of those misunderstandings between them.

"Well, I guess I gotta get going," he continued and stood up.

Surprised, the part time bartender turned around and faced him. "Where to?"

"A motel or something. You seem uncomfortable with my presence, I'm not gonna force that upon you just because Mr. Soon-Dead does. I may not have a rich dad or anything, but that doesn't mean I don't have manners. Sometimes. Except that I just confronted you with the fact that I know who you are."

… Ehm.

"Oh?"

"I just realized that I've seen that pretty face in TV is all. Your dad is one of the most powerful persons here ya know." From the look he gave him, Dick knew that Jason was hiding something. It suddenly made his pulse rise uncomfortably.

"But nevermind, Dickie. I can understand why you don't want people to know if there's any chance you can keep it from them. Has to suck knowing that people just want you for your money."

He didn't know what to say. What was that anyway?

"You want to tell me something, Jason?"

"Just that I don't care about your old man. If that's the reason why you have those weird rules and one-nighters, lemme tell you that it's wrong. I still like you because you're interesting, not to mention the fact that you're the prettiest guy I've ever seen."

"You think that people don't tell me that all the time?" Dick retorted, crossing his arms.

"No. But think about if someone else ever was honest like that." He made his way to the door, but somehow Dick couldn't let him go. Not like this. It seemed like he and his deepest fears had just been seen through by the other and he just… just wanted to go?

He had been right with what he had said. Dick was afraid that he might never be able to meet someone who didn't know who he was. He didn't want people to get to know him as the billionaire's son. How would he ever be able to love and be loved with that fact hanging in the air? And he surely had enough of superhero-partners. Sometimes Dick just wanted to quit and at least be a little normal. As normal as a passionate acrobat could be anyhow.

But Jason, he knew it and didn't make an effort to stay. Was that a trick or was he serious? It didn't matter. Dick didn't want him to leave with that. Especially not after what Jason said before he was about to exit Roy's apartment:

"Greetings to the Batman."

Dick found himself in front of Jason in an instant, pressing himself against the door to make it fall shut again. Their faces nearly touched, but Dick didn't care. He looked into Jason's eyes intently: "Batman?" he breathed skeptically. Maybe he _had_ looked into the backpack…

"Batman," Jason confirmed just as quietly. It was driving the bartender crazy how calm his opponent remained.

"What else do you know about me, Jason Todd?"

"How do you know my last name?" he countered.

Touché.

"What's the problem, Goldie? Ain't nothin' bad about workin' with a Halloween freak."

Keep calm, Grayson. You're oblivious.

"You mean that my father has met him a few times?"

"Yeah."

Okay, good…

"… Somethin' like that."

… Why did he have to confuse him so much?!

Dick tried to read it in Jason's eyes. Tried to focus on his look and what he might _really_ mean. Tried to see through those green emeralds…

… Noticed only now how thrilling they were, and how he started losing himself in that captivating pair of eyes. Noticed only now that his opponent's gaze had shifted to his lips, and finally noticed that he and Jason were breathing the very same air; him being trapped between the man and the door. When that tension had begun to become sexual, he didn't remember.

Jason's words were still only a whisper; he breathed them into Dick's mouth:

"Hey Dick?"

Their eyes met again, intently. Hot breath went along with the words: "Yeah, Jason?"

"If you're gonna stay like this I might be at risk of kissing you right now."

A breath Dick didn't know he had been holding escaped his lips after that and he bit his lip. Jason was hard to resist right now, he actually _wanted_ that, but he couldn't. His pride didn't allow him that moment of weakness.

He closed his eyes for a second, his hands mysteriously having gotten to rest on the other man's chest; ready to push him away or hold him close in case he finally _decided_.

But then he reopened them as he felt his cheek being kissed. "Gimme a chance, rich boy," Jason whispered into his ear and pulled away. It looked like he hated himself for pulling away and a part of Dick felt the same.

He was gently pushed aside and Jason left with the words: "My number's on the fridge. Think about it, Batboy." The last signs of Jason's presence were his footsteps in the staircase, which got quieter every second until there was nothing left to hear anymore.

Dick glanced out of the window into the darkened sky, consciously fumbling with the two keys he had found under Roy's mattress earlier, as he asked himself what the hell was wrong with him.

He did notice the ghost of a shadow darting past Roy's window.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Chapter 6 is finally done! There are still one or two chapters to go, and somehow the chapters seem to get longer too, I'm guessing that's a good sign. I'm having a creative phase at the moment anyway, and I'm also working on more fics; I'd love to have you read those too. :D Enjoy~**

* * *

Man, what a day.

Visited by Bruce Fucking Stalker-Wayne who tried to buy him and might even got a little bit of him. Of his thoughts anyhow.

Getting fucked with by Roy Jerkface Harper, and just even falling for his shit.

Nearly having spent another, probably decent night (which would've been okay though) with Richard John Grayson, winner of Jason's heart, mind and wiener, but having left because of his guilty conscience.

Not that he wanted to force that situation upon him; and the issue with the guy's dad was a definite reason for his leave anyway, so.

Because when they had stood at the door, Jason had thought about Wayne's offer. It had been a second, just a second for which he hated himself after that cute look on Dick's face when he had realized how close they had been to each other. Dick had wanted that, Jason could tell that, and that meant he had a chance. The bartender did have a fancy for him.

But no, Wayne had to appear in his head. He had to remind Jason that he was poor, and that Dick was his chance to change that. His ticket to wealth and a brighter future. That moment between them at Roy's door had been that chance; and Dick had been at his mercy.

Of fucking course Wayne had to ruin everything.

Jason swore that those sick thoughts hadn't lasted long, but it had been enough to eat him up from the inside. Enough to make him stop in time, before he would have done something really stupid. It was probably for the best...

Though that didn't change the fact that he once again had a shitty day.

While walking along the shitty sidewalk of Crime Alley (Jason didn't take Roy's bike on purpose; he needed fresh air to think), he let out a long sigh and buried his hands deep into his trouser pockets.

His thoughts only circled around one thing, only one person, and he couldn't understand why. There were more important things in life than fucking one person! Like living, eating, riding a bike (that was close to fucking if you asked Jason), earning money. And why fuck only one person if you could fuck even two, or three, or everyone?

Damn it, Jason thought, because he knew why. It was because he wanted only that one person. Wanted to be the only one for that person as well. Wanted someone special, wanted to be special to someone.

And here Jason wondered when he became so gay. Like, really gay.

Damn Dick and his tantalizing self. Just damn him.

Jason pulled a miserably self-made cigarette out of the nearly empty cigarette pack in his pocket and lit it, taking a long drag of the calming poison as he continued his walk. He already knew which motel he was frequenting, and it would still take a little while to arrive there. To cap it all, Jason couldn't fight the tingle in his gut right now – a tingle he had been feeling since he left the apartment.

But it wasn't because of Dick. What he felt was agitation, a feeling he often experienced when he lived on the streets many years ago. Jason had never lived free of violence – you couldn't expect that in a city like Gotham. That tingle was something that developed whenever there was something cooking, whenever he was about to get pressed or attacked. Something that helped him escape various situations he was sure nobody wanted to deal with.

He didn't know if it was just him, or he was being tailed.

Jason kept smoking his cigarette and went straight on like nothing happened; but his eyes trailed around the dark streets, in search for whatever was waiting for him in the shadows. As he kept on his way to a safe place to sleep, he already saw the next back alley of the old buildings beside him and slowly gripped the jackknife in his right pocket. You never knew. One moment you're walking along a street and the next moment you've got a knife in your back, or a bullet in your chest if you were extra lucky.

And just like Jason had sensed, a possible danger was stalking out of the alley, stopping 9 feet in front of him.

A group of petty mobsters, probably up for a robbery, but Jason wasn't helpless; even less afraid. He would try to take down each and every one of them if he had to. He tightened his grip around the knife, stopping in his movements as well when one of them, apparently the leader, spoke.

"You wanna pass this street alive, you better empty your pockets, pretty boy."

The tiny reflection of a silvery weapon crossed Jason's eye.

He snorted, "Sorry, not up to your shit, pal. How about you and your cute puppies over there fuck off before I forget my manners?"

The man in front of him gave a laugh and glimpsed at his men. They let out sounds of distaste to Jason's words, along with amusement. "Take him down!" one of them prompted, "Yea', let's show him whose city this is!" another grunted mischievously.

"Sorry again, but I'm not so much into group thingies. And I might not look like it, but I'm the soft type of guy. Not to mention that you're not my type anyway."

"Faggot!" Jason heard someone in the background say. He grinned, because he loved to see those faces. He loved to see people's reactions to his cynicism and sarcasm way too much.

"Well," the leader started and threateningly raised his knife, "I might do you the favor an' fuck you in the ass if you don't comply, fuckin' fag."

Jason barked a laugh. He felt quite at ease, those young wannabe gangsters were laughable.

"Now who's the 'fag', huh? Puttin' your dick inside a guy you consider gay doesn't make you any less a 'fag'. But I guess I'm wastin' my time explaining that to you stupid as shit morons."

Before one of the criminals could say or do something except for gritting their teeth at the provocation, their attention was drawn to something else. A distant sound that made the gangsters' gaze shift to something behind Jason.

It was a car.

The sound of the motor in the quiet of the night was clear and became louder every second; it was heading their way. Jason didn't care though. There was no way in hell this would be cops that would arrest those idiots, and if it was a citizen, he or she wouldn't even bother to stop and check if he was still alive, if he got injured. There was no such pity or compassion in Gotham City, and Jason didn't want that either.

So he stared at the guys threatening to attack him, and continued to talk as the loud vehicle was about to reach them. Why he had that tingly feeling before, he didn't understand.

"Thing is, I'd love to spend time with you guys, but I'm afraid I might as well just beat the shit outta ya, so if you don't mind…"

He was about to prove his point by walking past them, but stopped as he noticed the thugs remaining quiet and just staring. That was when he also realized that the car had made a halt beside them.

"What the…" Jason started, because it was a fucking limousine blacker than the night, but didn't even stop his sentence when the blacked-out window of the passenger's seat was cranked down. Finally he could see an old, slender man in a suit behind the wheel. Looked like a chauffeur should look. As Jason wouldn't say anything, the old man spoke in a British accent:

"Master Jason, you might want to get inside of the car, before you get a cold. You don't want Master Bruce to wait either."

There was something about this man, about the intent way he looked straight into Jason's eyes when he talked. The man pretended to know him; he wanted to get him out of that situation. Wayne had to be behind this. First Jason wanted to ignore him and deal with this his way, but he figured it would be better if he accepted the help. He still was outnumbered after all, and he had to make things right with the billionaire.

He wouldn't hurt Dick; Wayne had to know that. His decision was already made.

So Jason opened the door of the limousine and hopped inside, afterwards he glanced back at the group of men that had gone still as if being afraid. At least he couldn't see the knives anymore. Good decision, Jason thought; he wouldn't want to get to know a rich guy's bodyguards too.

Sitting down on the seat opposite to the door he got in through, Jason saw Bruce Wayne sit in front of him. He felt tense all of a sudden; he didn't understand why this man made him feel like that. He had a fucking uncanny, what, aura? that made Jason just want to look away. Hell, even walk away.

The man just looked at Jason, but not like he was expecting something. He just stared. Observed. Analyzed.

Jason had to say something to make that awkwardness stop. Or prevent getting scared away, he thought in the back of his mind. And how could he mask his insecurity better than with sarcasm?

"So thanks for your help, I guess. Sexy guys in distress are my weakness, too."

Wayne's look didn't change. He didn't even flinch. Not even Jason's stupid grin about his innuendo made him show some kind of emotion. He looked like a fucking robot.

"So you're kinda stalkin' me, make me get into your fancy car and don't say a word? Almost sounds like a kidnapping scene if you ask me. At least if your driver over there didn't have that accent. Everyone knows that old British men don't kidnap people."

For a moment Bruce Wayne seemed to frown, and Jason couldn't blame him for it. He just wanted that tension to fade. Then, after a while, Wayne finally started talking.

"What were you planning on doing in the middle of the night, Jason Todd?"

Jason knew what the man wanted to know, and he also knew what he thought. So why lie?

"Let's just pretend you didn't already know for some reason, but I've been with Dick. And I know you don't like this, but it happened." He didn't mention that it was more or less a coincidence.

"Haven't you thought about our talk last night?" his opponent simply asked.

"I've thought about your offer all night, Mr. In fact I barely slept. But I won't accept it!" The words came out easier and steadier than Jason had thought they would, and he immediately felt relief wash over him.

"I understand," Bruce Wayne answered and reached into his pocket. "I see you have experience in making business, Mr. Todd."

What he pulled out was a wad of cash twice the size of the first one he had given him. Jason widened his eyes, his breath hitching.

First he was stunned, but then he just started getting angry. He couldn't fucking believe the man. Like he could buy Jason with his stupid money that could solve like 90% of Jason's problems!

"You ain't serious, are ya? I don't want your money! I'm not some dog that lets you put a leash on him!" Jason pointed an accusing finger at the man in front of him while he spoke.

He paused as he noticed how tense he had become and tried to relax a bit. He had wanted to put off his longtime friend Anger so long ago; Jason didn't want that back. He let himself fall into the comfy seats and pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling a deep breath.

"What I wanted to say," Jason continued, "I can't accept your offer. I mean, I probably would if this was just about some dude I met. But I really like your son – I mean, I _really _like him. And he'd hate me forever if he found out I chose money over him. And I don't want that, alright? I don't want to hurt him." Jason himself couldn't believe the tenderness in his voice.

And this was the moment when he finally saw a change in that cold gaze. Bruce Wayne raised a brow!

"You mean it," he said, and kept studying Jason.

"Yeah. I mean it. You can have your money back if ya wanna meet again sometime – I don't wanna keep it."

The limousine stopped.

Jason sighed. "Listen, Mr., I know you ain't supportin' this, whatever 'it' is anyway. You're that hot rich bachelor, and that suits you and all, but that doesn't mean Dick has to be like that, right?"

Bruce didn't answer to that.

"I can't trust you," he just said as Jason was making his way outside.

"Why, 'cause I'm a mechanic? 'Cause I didn't graduate high school? 'Cause I'm a nobody? I've lived without much money my whole life, sir. Made me learn that ya gotta do what ya gotta do to get the things you really need. Fact is, I couldn't buy my mom's love with the crack I got her, and I ain't gonna let you buy my decisions with your cash. This thing with Dick, it's just something I gotta do."

For a moment there had been bitterness in his tone. Jason destroyed that moment because, why would he get sentimental over a rich scumbag like that? "It's different with hookers of course. Give 'em enough cash and they love ya over anything else."

Then he got out of the car. He found himself in front of the motel he wanted to go to earlier.

"How did ya know–"

"Don't mention it," Wayne said before Jason shut the limousine's door with a shake of his head.

"Yeah. I better not."

**oOo**

Three days passed in which Jason tried to balance between his job, his bills, his anxious thoughts about Bruce Wayne, his longing desire for Dick, and most importantly: finding and killing Roy Harper.

He had passed those nights in the shitty motel he rented a room in; what meant that he had to spend the rest of the day somewhere outside.

It's not like Jason didn't try to call Roy, but the fucker just wouldn't answer his calls. He'd so owe him when he came back!

Jason had also lost hope concerning his little thingy with the bartender, seeing that he wouldn't give Jason a chance, apparently.

That was until Dick called on the fourth night from a callbox, having the first good news since then.

He had found Jason's keys in Roy's apartment, and invited him into his own to pick them up next day's afternoon.

Jason hoped the keys wouldn't be the only things he'd pick up.

**xXx**

"Robin," Dick said, his back turned to the window of Roy's living room. He recognized Tim by his silent feet; a body that small and lean was distinguishable from the Batman's; and he had heard the grapple gun.

"Dick," Robin answered and stayed silent.

"B has been following me, hasn't he?"

"He wouldn't be him otherwise, would he?"

"He thinks I'm a kid. Follows me around to control my every movement, thinks I wouldn't notice; I disrupted all of his trackers. I don't even know what his problem is – I'm just trying to meet people, you know? I – this is too much sometimes..."

"Dick, he's just worrying. Gotham needs Nightwing, and it needs a fully trained and concentrated Nightwing. Not someone to fill in his costume."

Dick turned around. He looked at Robin from the little distance that still lay in between them, a mixture of weariness and touch on his face.

"You don't understand. Maybe you do when you grow up – I don't know. Being Robin is awesome and all, I know that – but I need more now. I can't keep that on and throw my life away. I can't be _him_."

"I'm not a kid, Dick," Robin said, trying to sound a bit darker to make his point. It was adorable, Dick thought. "And you did have people, like Barbara."

Dick sighed, that was exactly what he meant. "I'd appreciate someone who doesn't know what I do, who gets to know me as _me_, and if I find people like that by working where people are less likely to be villains or vigilantes, I do that!"

"You're talking about Jason Todd."

"Leave him out of this. He has nothing to do with anything, okay?"

"Is that why you defend him?" Robin asked, keeping a straight face. Sneaky kid, Dick thought.

"You should go. It's better not to leave B alone on the streets nowadays. Who knows what kinds of new tricks he's got to scare the hell out of people." He grinned.

"Will you come back home?" Robin asked with a softer voice.

"I need time. I don't know. I'll let you know soon, okay?"

"Okay."

Then Robin left.

**oOo**

"Ngh… f-fuck…!" Dick groaned into the cool night air when his orgasm washed over him. He could still feel the wet heat around his cock, had still his hand buried into the curls of the red haired woman kneeling in front of him.

He glared at the opposite wall of some back alley near the club he worked in as he caught his breath, while tonight's acquaintance finished off what she had started.

And again he wondered why he was leaning against that wall and using her.

Dick knew that he had consented to that, knew that he'd been all hot and bothered by all this, but he also knew what he was looking for.

He was looking for someone he could hold hands and share kisses with, and so much more. He was so lost when it came to that topic; Dick had often confused love with preventing loneliness, and he didn't want to make that mistake ever again.

And here he was, shoving the woman to her feet and lifting her up against the wall, not thinking about Jason at all.

He wasn't longing for his rough touches at all as he pulled up her skirt and hastily removed her panty.

Dick wasn't wishing that Jason would do just that to him at all as he pushed inside her.

Not even as he called him at the end of the night.

Not at all.

**oOo**

It's not a big deal, Dick told himself and got out of the shower.

It's not a big deal; he would only hand Jason the keys to his apartment and bike.

It wasn't very nice not telling him that he had found them much earlier in the first place, so it was about time. Maybe Jason could stay for a coffee since his way would be quite a ride across the city to get to Dick's new flat, but that was it. No need to feel so anxious. Yes, it was definitely anxiety that caused this prickly feeling in his stomach. No butterflies, just anxiety.

Dick got dressed and walked into his kitchen to make coffee, not noticing that his fingers constantly tapped the kitchen counter while doing that. He had gotten this already furnished flat because he had turned on the charm on the renter he got to know the other day. It would be a temporary solution until he'd sort his things with Bruce out; maybe he'd move somewhere else. Nothing was really clear at the moment.

He didn't even know what he'd have for dinner –

But he did know for sure that it was _his_ doorbell that just rang.

That was his cue to stop whatever he was doing and he hurried to the door. He pressed the button on the intercom to open the door; it didn't take his visitor a minute to arrive. Dick already heard his steps; he was waiting in front of the door Dick still was too scared to open.

He did eventually, looking up into the handsome face of Jason Todd. He looked a bit tired. Dick felt guilty about that.

"Hey," Jason greeted and gave a small smile. It suited him.

"Hi," Dick replied then and scratched his cheek. Awkwardness. "You can come inside if you want, have a coffee. I'll get the keys."

"'Kay."

"You can put your stuff wherever you like. Don't have to carry it around you know."

When Dick turned around and headed for his bedroom, he bit his bottom lip. His heart beat a little faster than it should. He opened the cupboard of his bedside cabinet and grabbed the keys, then walked back into the living room to see Jason study one of the paintings on the wall. That was when Dick could really take a look at him since his arrival. He hadn't wanted to look Jason up and down when he had opened the door, because that would've just been weird for both of them.

Jason was wearing a gray jeans, a black leather jacket and black leather boots; mostly biker gear. Usually not the type Dick would hook up with… He wondered why.

"Nice place you got here," Jason remarked, getting Dick out of his thoughts, "Kinda cozy."

"Uh, thanks."

Dick approached him and held out his hand with the keys in it, "Here you go. Found them under his mattress."

"Bastard," Jason huffed, "He knew I'd never touch his bed. You don't wanna know what he did in there." Then he grabbed the keys, slowly brushing his fingers against Dick's palm as he did so, always keeping eye contact.

Dick had expected him to shamelessly hit on him, but he didn't do anything like that. The tension between them was mutual and actually both knew what it was all about.

"So what have you done the past four days without your apartment and bike?" Dick asked, trying to sound casual. Damn, wasn't Jason handsome.

"Work, damagin' Roy's bike, sortin' shit out and sleepin' in a motel. Pretty boring, I'm sure your life is more exciting. With your dad 'n' all."

Dick huffed, "Not really. I'm kind of on my own right now, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So…"

"So?"

"So, maybe I should go," Jason nearly whispered, "I've bothered you enough, haven't I?"

"Oh. Er, okay then." Dick didn't know what to say without sounding like he really wanted him to stay. Which was his problem, obviously. "I'll accompany you to the door then."

So he followed Jason to the door. He figured his untouchable-show had given Jason the feeling of not wanting him around after their one-night stand, which had _really _been the case at first – now he wanted to stop him from going, but that would just be stupid considering his previous behavior.

Arriving at the door, Jason turned around one more time and cleared his throat.

"So I'll get goin' then. It was real nice to see you again, Dick. Maybe we'll bump into each other again, who knows?"

"Maybe," Dick answered just as quietly.

The two looked at each other, then they couldn't take it anymore. Dick couldn't take it anymore. The tension broke,

and Dick found himself pressed against the man in front of him, his lips claiming Jason's in a passionate and heated kiss.

It was their first.

And it felt so, so good. Dick didn't care about the fact that he could taste Jason had smoked. He tasted strong, masculine. He kissed strong, masculine. With the way Jason did that, Dick felt like being his; like Jason was claiming him as his by bringing as much passion and aggression into that kiss as he could.

Jason _did_ care about him. This wasn't a kiss out of pure lust; Dick had taken Jason by surprise with the kiss and it had taken the man a moment to really join it.

Dick's hands traveled up Jason's body from where they had been tightly gripping his leather jacket and ran them through his hair, slightly pulling on it. Meanwhile Jason moved his strong hands around Dick's waist. He felt those hands slide further down with every wet kiss they shared, and it made Dick want to get to his knees for him.

When they separated to catch their breaths, Dick only breathed "Bed," before kissing his lips all over again.

So they stumbled into the direction Dick's bedroom was in, while helping each other strip out of their clothes; and when both were free from everything but their pants and boxers, Jason lifted Dick up who put his legs around his hips. He wanted to reach the bedroom faster this way, though that didn't mean Dick was making it easy for him by constantly kissing Jason's mouth, then ear, neck and shoulder.

By now Jason was closing the door behind him by letting Dick's weight press him against it. They looked at each other for a second before being all over one another again. Dick ached to be touched, but noticed that Jason was holding back. He had every possibility of groping his ass, of attempting to finger him open; instead his hands were roaming his lower back and hips, until Dick took the initiative and pressed their crotches together.

Suddenly Jason stopped and looked him in the eye. He whispered against his lips:

"I don't want you to think I just came to fuck, alright?"

Dick smiled. Jason was adorable.

"Then what if I think that _I'm_ the one laying you here?"

"If ya wanna put it like that. But I mean it, Dick."

"What, you wanna 'make love' to me instead?" Dick retorted, clearly amused.

"Maybe."

A smirk, and Jason threw him onto the bed he had approached. He crawled on top of him and they kept making out, touching their bodies and making sexy little noises that drove Dick crazy. Dick felt Jason trace some of the scars on his body; he was sure he had to prepare an answer for that one later. Right now he just wanted to feel Jason, touch and kiss him. Dick hadn't felt this good in a long time, he craved this. He craved the affection Jason felt towards him, and he couldn't say the affection wasn't starting to become mutual.

Dick let his hands travel down Jason's back and groped his ass, causing the other man to moan into his mouth. It didn't take long for Jason to rub his lower body against Dick's and things got hotter.

But kissing was really nice, it felt so, so good. Dick was eager to let Jason capture him, own him. He was ready for that now.

This time, Dick would ride him.

He had quickly managed to get Jason to undress both and soon he had rolled them so he was on top, straddling Jason's hips.

He reached for the lubricant in his nightstand and poured enough of it into Jason's palm so he could finger him open; while Jason started that, Dick put a condom on him and coated his cock with lube as well. They finished this in no time; Dick's moaning must've triggered Jason's extreme arousal just as the sight of Jason's naked body caused Dick's.

Then he positioned himself, supported himself on Jason's chest and let him help slide his cock into him.

Dick set a slow pace after adjusting. He started by moving up and down, Jason underneath him trying to move with him. His hands were resting on Dick's thighs at first, squeezing them now and then.

Dick looked down on him when his eyes weren't closed, and he really loved to see him like this. Giving in to his slow pace and not rushing… enjoying. Jason looked at him too sometimes, either cracking a smile or having that hot, aroused face of his.

Dick moved faster then, changing his moves by rolling his hips forward and backward, his acrobatic way to move helping him make those moves more sensual. He enjoyed this like nothing else.

He panted and grabbed at the other man's chest harder as the feeling inside of him got intense. Dick threw his head back in pleasure. He felt Jason's hands travel to his hips and grab them tight; then he thrusted up into him hard, causing a loud moan from Dick's lips.

"Jay!" he shouted soon, his pre-come flowing down his cock that Jason had also started pumping.

Jason didn't look satisfied though. He did look pleased, that wasn't it, but there was something in his face –

And Dick knew what it was the moment he found himself pinned onto the mattress, his legs on both Jason's shoulders, and Jason thrusted all the way into him.

Dominance, it was Jason's dominance that he wanted to show. Dick let him have his ways with him, he enjoyed every bit of it. Jason started slowly too, their faces were only inches from each other's; he hadn't felt so close to anybody for so long. He was looking into Jason's eyes while he fucked into him deep and slow, getting a little faster when things heated up again. Dick's eyes wider than usual, from surprise and feeling. At one point he couldn't keep them open anymore and just let Jason do him good, let him grab his face and kiss him again. Let him give him everything he had.

Dick wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and back as they kissed open mouthed, their tongues passionately clashing with one another.

To Dick, Jason felt so familiar. He felt comfortable, whether on top or underneath him. He felt appreciated, he felt safe. A feeling he usually didn't have towards people he didn't know. Somehow, all of this felt… _right_.

Dick reached down and groped Jason's ass again, caressing and squeezing it. The other hand either roamed his back or held on to him, scratched him when slipping from the sweat on their skin. When Jason above him started to grunt louder than he did the whole time, Dick knew he was close too.

"Come for me, Dickie," Jason panted and gosh, didn't he sound sexy when his voice was so deep and ragged and he had that sexy smirk on his face. Next thing he knew was that Jason was kissing and biting his ear lobe, the most sensitive spot on Dick's body he knew of. From there on, the process of his own orgasm was sped up and soon he found himself loudly moaning into Jason's ear as he pulled his head down beside his. When he came, he did hard and messy, having lost his sense for time and space for a moment, until Jason allowed himself to come too and he settled between Dick's trembling legs, his head beside Dick's.

"Knew I'd get ya with that. I remembered from last time," Jason breathed into his ear and then bit his ear lobe to prove his point.

Dick was a bit touched that Jason kept in mind what Dick liked, though he wouldn't admit that, probably.

He huffed and gently shoved Jason off him, stretching his whole body, before affectionately turning back around to face Jason and curl up beside him. He needed freedom of movement once having been trapped in a position for too long.

"Maybe you did. But I remember that _I _wanted to be the one to lay you. Would be a shame if you didn't let me."

He saw Jason smirk, but that smirk soon turned into an earnest smile. "That an invitation?"

"That my way to tell you you're not as bad as I thought you were," Dick imitated his language and ran a hand through Jason's hair, admiring the white strand of hair.

"How come?"

"The ladies love it."

Dick chuckled. "I'm not a lady, but it does give you that special touch, you know?"

"Ya do sound like a lady though, Mr. Grayson."

"I can show you that I'm not," Dick joked and slid his hand down Jason's back, but he stopped Dick's hand from reaching its destination.

"Sorry. Not my role." With that, he wrapped a tired arm around Dick's shoulders and pulled him close. Dick just closed his eyes, wanting to rest a bit, when Jason said:

"That's your mysterious backpack over there, isn't it? Still wonder what's inside it."

Dick sighed, "Nothing special. This and that."

Jason pulled away slightly and stretched as well.

"Ya do seem to make quite the secret of that," He turned to face Dick with a knowing smirk, "What's in that backpack, Dickie? Your superhero uniform?"

Jason chuckled, while Dick just reflected everything he learned about acting to not stiffen or freak out or show any other signs of insecurity.

"Don't be silly," he simply answered. "You watch too many movies, huh?"

Jason faced the ceiling then. "Maybe I do. And maybe that's why I'm about to do what I'm about to do."

Dick raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" For a second there Dick thought Jason would just get up and leave, tell him that he had reached his goal and didn't want him anymore. Which would have stung. What came next was worse though. It was the worst actually.

"Listen Dick, I've thought about this. You'll probably be pissed, but I really didn't think you'd give me a chance, so now I'm kinda forced to tell you. I need you to know." Jason took a deep breath.

What was going on? Dick felt a sudden nervousness. He listened carefully, fully focused on the man beside him, until Jason looked him in the eye again.

"Your dad showed up at my place."

From there on, everything Dick heard didn't want to get into his head.

How Bruce gave Jason that money. _Why_ Bruce gave Jason that money. How Bruce had and probably still stalked Jason, what shouldn't surprise him, but it did. How Bruce just seemed to try to control and possibly destroy his life.

Anger built inside of him, anger that had faded the past days, because he had managed to escape Bruce's mental tyranny for a while. But then, he wasn't just angry at Bruce. He was angry at Jason too.

At that moment, Dick didn't think about Jason having been troubled by choosing between his miserable life and a guy he just fucked. Didn't think about Jason having denied Bruce's offer, didn't think about Jason choosing him over wealth; and nobody could've even blamed him if he hadn't.

No, right now he was just furious. Furious about Jason even considering. It wasn't fair that he chased him for days, trying to get his attention and closeness, when still thinking about whether he should ditch Dick for the money.

Maybe that was also part of the plan and he was being paid right now, who knew?

All Dick knew was that he was pissed, sad and hurt, and the worst feeling was caused by betrayal. From both Bruce and Jason, and he should have known.

His consciousness skipped the part where he threw Jason out of the apartment and told him to fuck off and not dare to come back,

next thing was that he was sitting on the edge of his bed with his face buried in his hands, naked, still recovering from the previous activities.

He should have known.


End file.
